In Times of Darkness, There Will Always Be Light
by ForAslan
Summary: Everyone has heard Number Four's story. But he isn't the only one with a story to tell. This is Number Five's story. The story of her trials and tribulation, of her love for a certain human, and the endless battle for her planet. And her life.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Please don't yell at me if I spell Mogadorians wrong everyonce in awhile. It's a very annoying name to spell.**

Prologue

Fear. That was the one thing I knew well. After all, when you've lived all your life running away from some bad ass evil aliens who would kill you without a second thought, it's one of the only things that comes normally to you. And it should have come easily now. But, looking into Sam's eyes, I felt nothing but warmth.

Which was weird seeing as one of said bad ass was holding a knife against my chest. My brain should be screaming at me right now. But knowing that I had given Sam at least a few more minutes made the sacrifice worth it. After we were captured, the Mogadorian had made me choose: Sam's life, or mine. And it was one of the easiest decisions I'd made in all my 17 years on the run. If it meant saving him, then the answer would always be me. Because when you're one of "us", love isn't just a casual thing that we can get over, it's forever.

I thought I had found my "one" years ago, in the small town of Carlsbad, California, but after I revealed my true self to him, everything changed. That event that happened after set in motion a plan that had already been laid out millions of years before my time. And as the Mogadorian's knife descended down to my chest, I closed my eyes, welcoming the warm glow that was surrounding me. He brought his knife down, severing a few pretty important arteries. He examined his handiwork, and inhaled deeply, the smell of my blood, staining the carpet and my dress a crimson red. He threw me to the side and I watched him advance on Sam.

"No", I managed to croak out, "not him, you promised you wouldn't hurt him". The evil son of a bitch smiled at me, mocking me. "So, I did. But do promises really matter to dead people? In a few minutes, when your life has spilled out on the carpet, I will have some fun with the boy. But while you are still alive, I promise I will not harm a hair on his head". The bastard laughed as he ran his filthy hands through Sam's hair, obviously pleased with himself for using an Earth saying correctly. Sam flinched away, staring at me in horror.

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker every second, but I couldn't let Mogadorians hurt Sam, not after everything we'd been through. I tried to stand by grabbing on to the top of a rock. I quickly let go after feeling a pain similar to before.

The second Mogadorian, who I had completely over looked, had stabbed me in the back, right under the first wound. "What the hell", I swore. The leader looked at me with an amused expression on his face, "You are taking too long, and I wish to torture the boy soon".

As I was slowly fading out, and I used the last bit of strength I had to try and drag myself over to Sam. He understood and inched closer to me. I took my bloody hand and placed it on his cheek. He was crying. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a gagging sound and then I was falling. The last thing I heard before fading away was an explosion and then all I could see was white.

Let me explain a few things before I go any farther with this. All of this running, this fear for my life, it didn't just happen overnight. See, I'm not one of "you". I was raised on a planet far away from earth. I was just 2 years old when the Mogs came. They destroyed my planet and my people. But ten of us, with our guardians, escaped.

We were the ten that were chosen to protect our planet, when we had matured. But we never got to. We came to earth to hide, so one day we could slaughter the whole race of Mogadorians, just like they did to us and the one's we loved. The only problem? Once they start killing a race, they don't stop until every survivor is decimated. That means that they're coming for us next. They've already found the first three. After they find Number Four, I will be next. And I will not go down without a fight. Number Four has already told you his story, the events that lead up to the reunion of the Numbers. Now it's my turn. This is my story.

_**I am Number Five**_

**Thoughts? Was it too confusing? Tell me in the reviews. Reviews are like cookies to writers and I'm starving. *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Thanks to all who have commented and added/favorited this story. Means alot, seeing as this was my 1st fanfic! Keep on commenting and adding people!**

Chapter 1

The first thing I can remember about Earth was Anna. She was assigned to be my guardian the day I was born and has been with me ever since. People here on Earth think that she's my mother, and in a sense, they're right. She's the only caretaker I ever knew, seeing as my mom blew up in a great explosion of fiery shrapnel before I'd even said my first word. Anna was the one that brought me to Earth, who clothed me and fed me and tucked me in at night. I actually believed that she was my biological mother until that life altering day when I was seven.

I had been playing on the swing set that lay amongst the gnarled trees and tangled shrubs in our back yard when I felt a searing pain on my right leg. It was the most pain I'd ever experienced in my young life and within second I was writhing on the ground, crying out for Anna. It was over in a few minutes, but those seconds felt like the longest moments of my life. That day I learned what I truly was, and what was hunting me. That was the day when the Mogs found Number One. They murdered him and his guardian, just as brutally as they did with our families and our planet.

That day changed everything. After that, we never stayed in the same place long, five or six months in each location and then packing up and leaving the newly made friends, the amazing ice cream shop we could walk to from our house. Every time we left one place, I felt like I was leaving a little piece of my heart behind. And that's not a good thing when you're only nine years old. After a year or so Anna finely decided that we were safe. We had lived in a small town in Pennsylvania for a year and a half, the longest I'd ever stayed in one place. But then, one night when I was eleven, I got my second scar. I had been talking to a friend from school on the phone, when I felt the searing pain. That's when we knew Number Two was dead.

Anna packed us up again. And again and again we moved. It had finally started to sink in that I would never have the normal apple-pie life that the other girls had. They could close their eyes and dream about princes and horses, but all I could do was fret about a large species of aliens who were known for their brutal torture techniques and the fact that they were out to kill me.

It all changed the day we moved to California. The first time I laid eyes on the little cabin overlooking the beach, I felt like I was finally home. It was a feeling that I had never felt in all of my thirteen years of life, and it was something I welcomed with open arms. That was also the first day I laid eyes on my neighbor, Collin. I remember the way I felt when I looked at his face, the way his eyes sparkled in the light, the way his brown hair fell in his eyes, so he was always peeking through a curtain of hair. I felt like I had just opened my eyes for the first time. From that moment forward, we were inseparable. We were the best of friends, coconspirators, allies. So, is it any wonder that I fell in love with him? This, ladies and gentleman, is where my story begins.

I ran down the path, out of breath. I was late for school. Again. "That's what you get for staying up all hours of the night", the voice of my conscience chastised. But it hadn't been my fault, not really. I had snuck out again last night, and had met up with Collin at our beach. The beach was a secret place that Collin and I went to when we needed a break from life. And for him, that happened often. We had discovered it a week after I had moved here. It was the only place where either of us felt safe, me from the Mogadorians, and him from his mother. Anyway, we had got to talking and had lost track of time. That's what I loved about Collin, four hours often seemed like three minutes with him. But unfortunately, that didn't exactly help me.

I got into the school just as the final bell rang. I raced to my homeroom, nimbly avoiding the tight packs of "populars" that thought it was rebellious to get into class five minutes late. Zounds, the audacity of the hooligans. I made it to homeroom, just as Mrs. Nichols began her announcements. I slid into my seat, face red and out of breath, as she began to chew me out. "You do understand that this is your fourth tardy this semester, Ms. Amanda" She said slowly approaching my desk, and I immediately had a vision of a wolf stalking a small, cute baby deer. The deer in my mind could run though, I couldn't. "I understand", I replied. "One more tardy and you will be suspended for a week. For the sake of yourself and mine, let's not have that happen, alright Ms. Amanda" her face hovered right above mine, like a large spaceship full of evil aliens hovering above earth. "Yes, Mrs. Nichols, I'll be on time from now on", and then I mustered the sweetest smile I could produce.

She nodded her head and went to yell at a "popular" for her incredibly short skirt. "Finally," I thought, "Justice where it is needed". Then I heard sniggering. I looked over to my left, and there sat Collin.

"Man, I thought she was gonna tear your head off", he whispered to me. "That was a close one", I replied. We both looked over to where Mrs. Nichols was standing. Currently, she held a yard stick against the girl's leg, measuring the distance between her knee and the skirt. The stupid girl though, didn't seem to get the hint. She was trying to convince Mrs. Nichols that her skirt really was appropriate, and that the teacher wasn't measuring correctly. Not the smartest thing to do on her part.

The bell rang, and as amusing as the whole yard stick scene was, it was time for me to get to class.

I came home that afternoon to find Anna painting the outside of our house. That would have been nice, had she not been using puke green paint. I gave her one of my infamous "looks" as she carefully made her way down the latter. "What"? she exclaimed as she caught sight of my arched eyebrow. "Nothing Anna, other than the fact that, apparently Veggie Monster decided he was going to use our house as a toilet bowl when he felt like he was gonna barf", I replied tersely.

I hadn't had a very good day. I had failed my science quiz and had forgotten three different homework assignments. In short, it has sucked.

"Looks like someone had a rough day", Anna said, tucking my brown hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved her hand away. Man, who said aliens can't hide among humans and pull it off. I have this angsty, pubescent thing down.

Anna sighed. She was used to my antics and knew that when I was in a bad mood, there was only one person who could get me out of it.

And speaking of the devil, Collin's head appeared out of his window. He smiled down at me. "Wanna go for a swim", he shouted down. I shaded my eyes as I looked up at him, "Hells to the yes. It's too damn hot for it to only be April", I shouted back. He nodded his head. "Be downstairs in ten" I yelled as I dashed into my house to grab my swimsuit, and my surfboard.

**A/N: There will be romance soon for Amanda/Five. Yay! Comment please and I won't sic the Mogadorians on you. *Mwahahahaha* You have been warned. **


End file.
